The Last of Us: Fallen World
by KZStyles
Summary: Living in the world of the zombie apocalypse is hard, but Andre is one of a fighter will he survive the fallen world or die trying


**Chapter 1: Outbreak**

It was a normal day like this one, when everything went to shit. Tyler didn't know what was going on, he could only see people dying and then coming back to life and killing others. It was a battlefield in the middle of the road. Tyler took off running for his life through an alley way and into a bar that had a couple people hiding from the Infected Humans, the Military was trying to fight them off, but there was to many, so the soldiers were getting eaten alive. "anyone know what's happening out there, like what caused this." A lady stood up and shouted at the survivors in the bar. "Lady you need to calm or those thing out there will hear us and try to get in, so sit your ass down and be quiet." The lady looked at the man and pulled a gun out and pointed it at the guy, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME TO SIT..." Tyler grabbed her and put her in a choke hold and made her pass out. He grabbed the gun and said, "everyone needs to be calm and we need to figure out a plan." "Yeah what the guy said," The guy that was just pointed a gun at replied. "First is there water and food here in this bar?" Everyone started looking round, "No just beer and peanuts, I mean if you call that food, we have food." They all heard shooting coming from the back door and soldier talking about shooting everything on sight. "Everyone find a place to hide." Everyone scattered and it was just the girl in the middle of the floor. The soldiers broke in and the lady woke up and looked up. One of the soldier opened fire on her and she dropped again but this time, she was dead. Tyler was hiding, but then he realized that he had a gun, there was only like 3 of them. He grabbed the gun and crawled over to the guy to whisper something to him, "Okay, we need to kill those soldiers, so I'll shoot one in the head, you choke one out, and then I'll choke out the other one." Tyler loaded the gun and pulled the trigger and it hit one of the soldiers in the head, the guy waited and then they both grabbed a guard and choked them out. They got them. Everyone came out and they grabbed the fallen soldier's gun and extra ammo. They all heard Infected and Tyler told the guy and everyone, "Let's fight these things." All of them walked out to go fight those creatures.

5 Years Later...

"Tanner are we all stocked up on food and water." "Yes Tyler, we are." 5 Years have past since that day and Tyler is the main leader of the group The Frontier, they are a second chance group, he lost everything, so that's why he made this group, so people that have had their lives taken from them can come here and make a difference. Tanner is his brother, they're not related, they are just brothers because they trust each other and Tanner helped Tyler build everything and make the Frontier. They have had worst days like a Bandit attack 3 weeks ago, they lost 15 men to the battle, they captured 2 of the Bandits but killed them because they didn't tell them shit at all. It all works out in the end in this New World, because there is people you can trust and some you can't trust, those are the people who are called traitors. They had a friend named Allen, he was one of a kind. He stabbed them in the back by letting Bandits into their base when we were all sleeping, that's why they lost 15 men that day, but they killed him in action, they gunned him down in the middle of the camp site where they all have meals. It took them all day to clean up his guts and burn his body. So now they do and people check to see who's here and who's not here, nothing bad happen since that day. There is this one little punk name Andrea that keeps messing with the food supply, so they always have to keep track of food and water, he always sneaks out every night to go talk to this girl that's the daughter of the leader of the Bandits. Jason, he's a lying sack of shit and a sell out, they brought him in and he turned on them, because the Bandits was the one who offered him freedom and leadership. He got both, but he still has to fight a war against the Frontier and his daughter Lizzy the princess of the Bandit's isn't about killing or doing bad things, she's a sweet 18 year old girl from North Carolina, before the world went to shit, she was a helper of her sick mother and she didn't attend school, she got beat a lot by her dad. She wasn't sad, she wasn't mad, she just kept going through the beatings and helping her mom with the sickness, when her dad wasn't doing anything except watch TV, do drugs, and drink alcohol, but then after her mom died, she packed up her things and then ran away, then the world ending and she went back home to help her dad with all the duty's of running a camp. She except one night and now, she's always on the run from Infected, Bandits, or Soldier of the Military that are still running Quarantine Zones. She's seen a boy that looks her age walking through the forest, just smiling and looking up at the trees like a normal kid would do before the world ended.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, this is my first fan fiction without any of the characters, so please leave a comment and tell me how you like it


End file.
